


You Are A Good Person, Uncle Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Candy, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Movie/Movie Night, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Snacks & Snack Food, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was doubting himself after the whole Aaron Wright case?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are A Good Person, Uncle Steve:

*Summary: Steve was doubting himself after the whole Aaron Wright case?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams knew that her Uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, was having a bad day, Cause her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told her. She was worried about him, & she knows that she has to visit the former seal as soon as possible.

 

“Monkey, I think a visit from his favorite girl would do him some good, You always bring him a smile to his face, I will arrange for you to bring his favorite pizza over”, Danny said, & then he went off to call their favorite pizza place to place the order in.

 

 **“I ** _am_** gonna make sure that Uncle Steve knows how much that I love him”**, The Young Girl said thinking to herself. She raided her secret snack stash, & made sure that she had enough treats for them, as she, & the Five-O Commander enjoy their movie night, & their evening that night.

 

Once, Everything was set up, Grace went over to her Uncle’s house, They shared a hug, & cuddled up on the couch. They were enjoying their night, “You are a good person, Uncle Steve, I love you”, She said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Thank you for that, Gracie, I love you too,” He kissed her on the cheek. They continued on with their night, & Steve knew that things will be okay after that, & from that point on, & he won’t have to worry about it anymore.

 

The End.


End file.
